


Chicken Parmigiana

by elletromil



Series: Flufftober [19]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 07:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21095327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: Chester cooks dinner for Champ for the first time.





	Chicken Parmigiana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [solrosan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/solrosan/gifts).

> Today's prompt was 'cooking'!

Champ wakes up completely disoriented and ready for a fight until he remembers he’s at Chester’s place. How exactly he managed to fall asleep on the torture device that passes as a sofa he’s not too sure, but at least he’s safe.

It takes a few more seconds more to register that the sounds coming from the kitchen’s direction are probable what woke him up in the first place and he gets up slowly, still half-groggy from his nap.

He doesn’t know what he expected when he reaches the kitchen, but it sure wasn’t Chester in an apron standing in front of the stove.

“What are you doing?”

Chester doesn’t startles and doesn’t even spare him a glance. But then again, he’s also the best spy this side of the ocean. Of course he was aware of Champ being up and about in his own house before he made his way to the kitchen.

“Good evening. I’m making chicken parmigiana. It should be done soon.”

“Ah.” It’s not really what Champ was asking, but he realises just how famished he is and how  _ good _ it smells in here at the words. “Since when do you cook?” He tries again, once he stopped salivating.

_ That _ earns him a nonplussed glance from Chester.

“You’ve seen me cook before.”

He’s not entirely wrong. Whenever they’ve had to share lodgings in the past, Chester has usually volunteered to make food whenever the occasion presented itself. But it’s always been something easy and quick, something they could eat fast or take with them if they needed to flee.

After discovering last night when he turned up unexpectedly at Chester’s door that the man was a total  _ slob _ , Champ can’t process that apparently he can  _ cook _ . It feels like those two things should be mutually exclusive.

He must stare in disbelief a bit too long because Chester rolls his eyes before going back to what he was doing.

“I’ll admit, I don’t often have the time, but my mother did make sure I had good manners. I do the effort when I have a guest.”

Now, this is a very sensible explanation.

Or it would be if Champ didn’t know Chester well enough to know he’ll never find himself in a position to have a guest in the first place. The man is too much of a paranoid bastard to let just anyone enter his home. It’s quite a miracle he let Champ in at all last night.

Not to mention the slight blush that’s creeping on Chester’s cheeks.

If he’s going to all that trouble, it’s for  _ Champ _ specifically.

Suddenly, he doesn’t care to know when or how or why Chester learned how to cook.

“Well, I’d have come around a long time ago if I knew this is how I would have been welcomed.” He dares to steps closer and kiss Chester’s cheek, pleased when the other man lets him invade his personal space and  _ stay _ there.

“Maybe you should have,” Chester replies, both of them knowing full well that even a couple of years ago, it’s a bullet to the face Champ would have gotten if he ever came to his doorstep.

Crazy how things can change with time.

It’s not always for the best, but Champ figures that anything that lets him press against Chester’s back until he finishes cooking for them is alright.


End file.
